guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aura of Displacement
Who does this spell really enchant? Yourself? or your target? :Yourself. There is no way in the game to "enchant" a foe. It has upkeep like some monk enchants. And when you choose to end it, you will be sent back to where you first put it on. Quite nifty. :) --Karlos 20:55, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::However target foe needs to be able to have spells cast on him. You cant teleport to spirits, people with spell breaker on them, etc because of this. (T/ ) 01:45, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Deleted the word "Nig" from the usage notes, as far as I know that is short for a racist term. -Only a Shadow :Thank you, said user has just been blocked. --Rainith 12:47, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Not like most Shadow Stepping? Just been watching the Special Event gvg, it seems that Aura can go around obstacles (unlike Recall, which would just materialise at the first obstacle). Testing? :What do you mean? Anything can do that, you just can't get through a locked gate at the start of GvG, or a closed portal in PvE for example Skuld 07:23, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :It does not require line of sight, only pathing. Thus going "around" obstical is fine, going "through" obstical is the problem. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:32, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Preliminary testing seems to prove that AoD has quite a large range (larger than the range on Recall, for one), but does "break" the teleport when the path is too complex, causing you to teleport to a nearby location instead. Unless Anet can improve on this, Aura of Displacement is a very unreliable elite in both PVP and PVE, and in PVP you might choose to use Recall on a back-row caster instead. :What is the range? I managed to get all the way across the place with the saltspray hatchling if i remember Skuld 07:31, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::With recall, you're maintaining the enchantment on your ally. So, like with other maintained enchantments, it will end if you go outside of the compass range. With AoD, you maintain it on yourself, so there's no "range." --68.142.14.9 08:27, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::There's definitely a difference between a normal shadow stop and the "return" of AoD. Shadow step has a very limited range (aggro circle?), while you would always return the the original location with AoD, no matter what the distance. They changed that in the http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Game_updates/20060601 June 1st Balance Update, but you still go anywhere within your radar radius. 84.145.213.4 15:36, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::That difference is because of spells only have two types of casting ranges: "normal" and "half the normal". It's not related to the range for Shadow Stepping. When you "return" from AotD, you aren't casting a spell, thus it is not limited by spell casting range. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:44, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :I found Aura was very unpredictable in Aspenwood: I teleported from above-ground to the lower area between gates, and upon removing Aura I just moved to the lower area's wall and got the crap beat out of me by Luxon Warrior NPCs. Gah! Another time while activating it from the high-ground, it just pushed me to the edge of the high-ground rather than down to the lower area. --Arch Cuisinart 11:27, 28 June 2006 (CDT) If I was to use this to Shadow Step to a foe, how close do I need to be to actually Step to him? Is it target range (entire compass) or mearly spell casting range (agro circle)? -- Mystic 11:38 July 15 (CST) :Aggro radius ST47 11:40, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Reusable once you are maintaining the enchantment? After you use this skill and you are maintaining the enchantment, are you able to select a NEW foe and Shadow Step to them (once the skill recharges)? AND will your "return to your original location" be the spot where you re-cast the enchantment? Frostty1 04:20, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes, to both. Same as with how shadow of haste is now. --Fyren 06:19, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Notes Well of the Profane... will remove the enchantment as soon as the caster enters the well. So what exactly does the player see in this situation? Does the spell just fail outright? Do you Shadow Step and return in a blink of an eye or does it take a second? IF you Shadow Step and immediately return, then the line, "and cause the caster to immediately return to the casting location." should be put BACK in the notes. Frostty1 23:03, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Why? The description clearly states what happens when AoD ends. --Fyren 23:13, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::How long are you in the Well before you return to your original location? Does the screen just blink "starting point"/"Well"/"starting point", or can you clearly see the location before you are returned? Frostty1 23:53, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::I guess I remembered incorrectly since I tried to AoD into a well of the profane (unintentionally) a long time ago. I tested it just now and you get the red error message saying you can't because of the profane. --Fyren 01:50, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Why was the following note removed? "Aura of Displacement will not let you shadow step through a wall with a closed door. For instance, in GvG you still need the Guild Thief to open the door so you can get through to the enemy base." While this restriction is listed under Shadow Stepping, what harm is there in having it here as well? Frostty1 23:03, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Because it has to do with shadow stepping and not this skill. We're not going to explain details of shadow stepping on every skill that shadow steps. --Fyren 23:13, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah... noted. I had noticed some shadow stepping explanations/details on other skills, and was just following that form. Frostty1 23:54, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Removed the comment: "A/Mo may choose to synchronize with Contemplation of Purity to quickly end the displacement with condition and hex removal." Because Contemplations of Purity no longers heals nor removes hexes/conditions with 0 Divine Favor. - Zulu Inuoe :I just tested that. it still removes one hex and one cond. for every enchant. the note says nothing about healing, therefore: rv. - Y0_ich_halt 11:23, 6 January 2007 (CST) Possible bug? "Currently, a bug prevents the usage of Aura of Displacement on a foe that is hexed with Shadow Shroud." "An attempt to use Aura of Displacement on a target standing inside a Well of the Profane will fail with a message stating the target is in a Well of the Profane." Sounds like it will fail if the TARGET can't be enchanted, perhaps someone with time can check if this is true (AoD'ing to someone with shadow form for example), if this is true, then isn't it a bug that should be reported? :The first does sound like a bug, but I've never tried it so can't comment. However the second statement likely means using AoD to travel to a foe who is standing in a Well of the Profane hostile to you fails (and it does), as you would step in and be enchanted, and so step out (but instead it just says it's not doable). As for AoDing to someone with Shadow Form that will never work, as AoD is a spell and so cannot target someone enchanted with it. RossMM 07:16, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Comeback This skill really needs one. =\ --NYC Elite 20:47, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :It's sort of been getting one to some extent in HA... from AoE bomb Dervs :/ --Gimmethegepgun 20:50, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::nah...havent seen an AoE bomb derv team in...quite a long time, mainly due to fact that u can only spike every 20 seconds. M s4 21:54, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, you can do moderate spikes while waiting for the recharge (assuming energy reserves allow it), just you don't get the shadowstep/extra enchant --Gimmethegepgun 22:22, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::::At any rate, I haven't seen too many either. And I was thinking more along the lines of primary assassin use... old skool ftw. --NYC Elite 17:21, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Derv bombing without shadow step is about as viable as a hundred blades spike. (Which I actually did try due to insistance of an alliance member, failed terribly) 67.162.10.70 21:52, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::True, but don't know what that has to do with a comeback for this skill. --NYC Elite 17:39, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well, was this even used by assassins? When factions came out I knew this wouldn't be that useful. M s4 17:43, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Every assassin in PvP was an AoD assassin until they limited shadow step range and even then people still ran them for a while. --Fyren 17:52, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Yeah, it was very common. One variant is was in the archived builds section. The other was in the pre-made builds section. Once NF beta hit, AoD usage gradually dropped once SP was discovered. --NYC Elite 16:31, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::: I personnaly started using it much in Alliance Battle. I find it very useful when used correctly, not only to attack or retreat, but also to mislead the ennemy. (like making a warrior run after you while under the enchant, then stepping back and stepping again to a weaker target). You get rid of annoying people, and keep full efficiency. However, the recent nerf on some shadowstepping skills completely ruined the "assault" usage of AoD since you are just standing there without being able to use your lead(or off-hand) starting skill. I wonder why the dev team did this...has anyone any idea about this? or does anyone has an opposite view on this nerf? I'm pretty sure if many players think the same, AoD could go back to normal (no aftercast) and i still could preach for its comeback as ive been doing recently in AB. I think its one of those skills you have to actually "master". It is the way of mobility a sin lack sometimes, and can be very efficient when used in conjunction with a players brain. 09:38, 24 July 2008 (UTC)Yun Swiftblades 09:38, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Profane revert I have no idea what "all enchantments do" because they don't all do what the note that was removed said. --Fyren 18:00, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :I think it was pointing out how all enchantments fail when attempted to be used in a Well of the Profane. But, this is a special case because enchantments that automatically target self aren't affected AFAIK by a WotP. The enchantment is on self but you can't cast it on a person in the well because it reads the target as a target of the enchantment. --NYC Elite 20:10, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Sarah removed the note saying "all enchantments do that." I reverted and added the above comment. --Fyren 22:01, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Fun in AB Recently messed around with someone, using AoD from near the base def to attack someone. I went and found a classic sp sin, then ran up by myself, as he sp-ed me I removed AoD and both of us tele'd to base def, and guess who died? lol... 76.102.172.202 18:13, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :lawl. I think Shadow Meld would work better for those tactics though. Cast Shadow Meld on Base Defender, SP sin casts, you end Shadow Meld, bam. Icy Hot Ben 07:13, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::You can't cast Meld on the Base Defender. Probably for that very reason Zefir 16:09, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::They need to add a hotkey to release enchantments. It is odd having to double click the little icon, as well as hard to properly time a good escape. --Lann 00:03, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::: That is one of the difficulty of using AoD...if the skil was that easy to use, every one would use it because it is very powerful (see my comment above). As for the icon, i personnaly increased the maintained enchantments incons so that the pointing and double click is easier... then timing is up to you! Yun Switfblades 09:42, 24 July 2008 (UTC) when i use AoD i use it as a hit and run spike.. so i try to end my spike with something that removes an enchant from myself. seems to work o.o try a derv skill Chaosforce 17:13, 24 July 2008 (UTC) : You mean using it with a dervish... anyway, now most of the shadow stepping skills are useless for spiking, enemies have now largely enough time to run/protect themselves. As for the removing enchant, only problem is once you finnished your spike, no matter what you are going back...isnt it frustrating when a single more attack could have finnished the target when you couldnt kill it? The idea is nice though.--Yun Swiftblades 11:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) redirect could soemone who remembers how, add a redirect from AoD to this? Its a common abbreviation, so should direct here. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :AoD is a disambig and inclused this page...? --- -- (s)talkpage 14:34, 28 August 2008 (UTC)